Avengers - The Story of Shuri and Peter
by jiyamarri
Summary: When Peter Parker mysteriously appears on the outskirts of Wakanda, the royal family takes it upon themselves to help him heal. And he makes friends with one elusive Wakandan princess along the way. Memes, vines, and pranks become daily practices as the bond grows stronger. But maybe it's a little more than friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Peter opened his eyes, blinking slightly at the sudden white lights. He looked down to see his suit had been half shredded and one of his wrist shooters was missing. Peter tried to sit up but as soon as he did a gentle hand stopped him.

"Rest, Spider. You are safe here," she said.

"What's going on? Where am I?" Peter stuttered.

"You are in Wakanda," she said. "My name is Nakia, we found you collapsed by the side of our barrier." She paused for a second. "So T'Challa's rumors were true... you are the Spider, correct?" She said.

"Yes... They call me Spiderman," he said. "But please, call me Peter." He struggled to rise out of the bed again and found out he couldn't. "Why-"

"You were very weakened by whatever ails you. Our doctors have discovered your increased healing abilities, but you will still be here for quite some time," she said.

"How long do you think?" He said.

"At least a month," Nakia said. "Maybe longer. I will make a deal with you young Spider," she said. "Never breathe a word about Wakanda to anyone but the Avengers and we shall not expose who you are," she said.

"Thank you, I promise that I will never tell," he said.

"You need rest, Spider," Nakia said. "Sleep well." The IV in his arm sent out a cool drug and he felt himself slipping away.

Peter woke up in a similar fashion to the first time. He glanced over, expecting to see Nakia but instead he saw a young girl. She looked to be about his age, maybe a few years older.

"Hello," He said.

"Jesus, do not scare me like that colonizer," she said with a thick accent. "You are the Spider, correct?" She said.

"Please, call me Peter," he said.

"I am Shuri," she said. "You need to rest. If the neurons will heal inside your brain, you need-"

"To rest in order for the neurotic frequencies to have time to repair the bonds and therefore not leave me paralyzed," he said. "I'm a science guy."

"Good," She said. "Then you understand your situation. You have several bad head concussions and a broken arm. Not only did you bruise your ribs, but by our last count you have 27 abrasions on your body," she said. Peter sighed.

"The abrasions should heal within a few days, the arm night take a week or so but I've never healed from that bad a head injury," he said.

"Peter, you are welcome to stay as long as you need be," Shuri said.

"No, I shouldn't impose. After all, you saved me. The least I can do is get out of your hair," Peter said.

"Look. Wakanda has the best medical technology anywhere. If you're going to heal, you'll do it faster here," she said.

"Well... I guess you have a point," he said.

"Good, you white people can be so stubborn," Shuri said. Peter cracked a grin.

"Hey, stubborn is what I'm good at," he quipped. Shuri rolled her eyes playfully and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Peter?" She said.

"Yes?" He answered.

"I'm glad you're not dead," she said before closing the door. Peter smiled then slumped back in the bed. Once again he found himself slipping into a drugged sleep.

Peter woke up staring at the ceiling. He glanced over to see Shuri again sitting on the bench. She seemed to be fiddling with a device on her wrist. A blue hologram popped up and she selected a few things before scanning him. He kept his eyes closed as she pulled up a blue hologram of his body. She zoomed in on his head and carefully examined the damage. Peter opened his eyes and softly knocked on the side of the bed.

"Was that better?" He said.

"Thank you," She said. "I just did a full body scan. It seems you're head injury is more serious than we thought." Peter gulped.

"You're going to have to spend a long time here," she said.

"How long?" He questioned.

"A year," she muttered. Peter's mouth dropped.

"A... a year? Why?" He said.

"You'll need injection treatment everyday to help grow new nerves, the old ones were damaged beyond repair," she said. "Only Wakanda has that much technology." Peter ran his head through his hair frantically.

"You can walk around and stuff of course," she said. "If anything its better if you exercise. There's a room getting ready for you, you can take out off the medical stuff." Peter immediately slipped out the IV and got out of bed. He took a few steps forward and almost fell flat on his face. He scowled slightly and then tightened himself, successfully taking a few steps. A drop of sweat came from his forehead as he wiped it off with the back of his hand. Shuri smiled slightly.

"Ok, I think I'm getting the hang of this now," he said. Shuri stood at the door to make sure he didn't fall.

"Hah!" Peter said as he made it to the door. "Who-whoa!" He said as he tumbled onto Shuri, pinning her to the floor accidentally.

"Um, sorry, I..." Peter clumsily made his way up.

"Are you ok?" He said.

"I'm fine, what about you?" She said.

"I'm good," he said. "Just... it's hard to feel things."

"That would be the nerves," she said. "Speaking of which I have to give you the injection." Shuri pulled out a syringe filled with bio luminescent particles.

"Ok, I'm going to ignore the fact that it looks kinda like Kryptonite sooo..." Shuri grinned and carefully inserted the needle into the arm and pressed the plunger. He shuddered as the stuff entered his bloodstream but immediately felt better.

"Wow, this stuff of yours really works," he said.

"We are Wakanda after all," she relied smartly.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter rolled his eyes playfully. The fluid made its way through his system and Peter felt miles better.

"Oh... Shuri I have a question," he said.

"What is it Peter?" Shuri said.

"Do you think I could use a few of the labs to repair my suit? I know it's a big favor, and if I can't that's totally fine and-"

"Of course! Here, I'll take you there, maybe help if you will?" She said.

"Yeah, sure! You're probably a million times smarter than me so that really makes sense," Peter stuttered.

"Yeah, that's probably true," she said playfully. "Here's the lab." She opened a door and they walked into the most amazing lab Peter had ever seen.

"Wow..." He said as he looked around. He turned and saw his suit hanging off of a mannequin.

"Uh... yeah I don't know If I can save this," he said.

"Well how about we make a new one?" She said.

"Wow, you're willing to help me! Of course," Peter said surprisedly. Shuri walked over to a caliber and pulled out a few buckets of materials. Peter immediately started to get his wrist shooters and fix them up. Together the two worked until there was a new suit on the table. It was even better with the last one, for Shuri had the idea to weave vibranium into it. That made the suit fireproof, bulletproof, water proof and a bunch of other proofs.

"Do you want to try it on?" She said.

"Are you kidding me? Of course!" He said. Shuri led him to a changing room and handed him the suit. He jumped out after a few minutes and stood by the door.

"What do you think?" He said. "It looks good," she said, quietly taking in his accentuated muscles.

"Is something wrong?" He said confused at her silence.

"No! Sorry, just my thoughts. Do you want to... go outside and try it out?"

"You really had to ask that?" He said and she laughed. He as soon as he got outside Peter shot a web and flipped gracefully through the air. Shuri laughed.

"What's so funny?" He said.

"When you concentrate it looks like there's a frog in your mouth and it's hopping around trying to get out," she said through laughter. Peter thought for a second and laughed too.

"You're so right!" He said. Peter landed down in a crouch.

"It's a really good suit Shuri. You're really the best inventor I've met," he said. Shuri softened at his honesty.

"I'm glad," she said. "You're a good inventor too Peter. The best I've ever met as well." Shuri said.

The months passed in a similar fashion. Working on suits, laughing, working on devices, watching vines or memes. Peter grew closer to Shuri as he learned her ups and downs, how she loved ketchup but hated tomatoes, and how she loved to work but never after 9 pm, which was as she dubbed it, "meme time."

T'Challa observed as his sister and the spider child grew closer. He knew something was up beyond friendship.

**Seven Months Later**

Peter woke up and quickly changed into some cloths. His old ones had gradually faded and he was left some Wakandan ones. A pair of high tech soft jeans and a plain black t-shirt with a white oval on it. As he walked into the main room Shuri stepped in front of him.

"Girl they got a ramen noodle exhibit, you know that's your favorite," she said with a grin.

"Be careful chirren, thas a lot of sodium!" He said before bursting into laughter.

"I do this every day and you still don't stop laughing," she said.

"We're the vine smol beans," he said. Shuri cackled before heading into breakfast. Crash. Peter whipped around to see a huge ship had smashed through the glass windows. He immediately tapped a bracelet on his wrist twice and it morphed into his suit. Shuri threw on her blasters. Together, they charged.

For the next few minutes, life was great. Shuri dashed around and shot out vital parts of the ship, grounding it. T'Challa went into hand to hand combat along with Peter. The two fought side by side until they made their way into the ship. T'Challa dragged out a greasy man.

"Klaue," He said. The man sneered.

"Panther." T'Challa threw him onto the ground before hearing a gut wrenching yell. He turned to see a man standing over Shuri with a gun in his gun pointed at her.

"Nooo!" T'Challa said slowly, Peter looking up, he dashed in front of Shuri at the last second, taking the bullet. T'Challa sliced the man's throat and tossed him to the side like a rag doll. Klaue tried to get up but Okoye held him back along with Nakia. T'Challa turned Peter over carefully. He groaned.

"Ow. Ow ow ow." Shuri screamed in delight and hugged him. T'Challa breathed a sigh of relief and went back to restraining Klaue.

Shuri carefully cleaned up a nasty cut over Peter's eye while he winced.

"Dammit, I didn't think rubbing achohol hurt so much," he said. Shuri smiled slightly and continued to clean the wound. She finished and deftly wrapped the cut in gauze.

"Thanks for saving my life Peter," She said softly.

"Hey, you saved mine with this suit, I should be thanking you," He joked. Shuri shook her head.

"Pete, when I thought you were... dead I had, well, a realization." She moved slightly closer to Peter.

"I really like you Peter," she said. Shuri quickly leaned in and closed the space in eternity them with a kiss.

Peter was shocked, his brain seemed to short circuit. This... was happening. And it was good.

_Holy_\- Peter thought.

_Shit_\- Shuri said in her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Shuri gently broke off the kiss and rested her forehead on Peter's.

"Holy shit," she said.

"I believe holy shit is right," he said. Shuri hugged him tight. Her braids ticked his face and he sneezed.

"Peter...?" Shuri said.

"Uh, What?"

"Why are you on the ceiling?" The sneeze had thrown him to the freaking ceiling. He stared to laugh and so did Shuri and soon the we're rolling on the floor like overturned beetles. Peter rolled over to Shuri and kissed her again. She smiled before kissing him back again. Peter flipped back over behind her. She laughed. He grinned. She smiled.

Life was pretty damn good.

Four months later- Peter is leaving in two weeks

Shuri sighed and hung her head. Only two weeks left with Peter. There would be visits, kimoyo beads, calls, Skype, but none of it was the same as talking.

"Excuse me, it this the lab of one Shuri of Wakanda?" A voice said. Shuri turned around in delight.

"Peter! I was wondering when you'd come. When will you learn- when will you learn-"

"That your ACTIONS HAVE CONSEQUENCES!" He yelled. Shuri giggled and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Shuri took the initiative and slipped her tongue into his mouth. He responded and she ran her hands through his hair. This continued for several minutes.

"T'Challa, the system appeared to detect Shuri with Mr. Parker in the lab. You were looking for her?" Nakia said.

"Thank you," He said. As T'Challa walked down to the lab he wondered how Shuri was doing. She was rather sad that her friend was leaving in a few weeks.

"Shuri, how are you? Do you know- SHURI!" T'Challa said as Shuri and Peter leapt apart.

"Shuri- What is- What's going on?" T'Challa spluttered.

"Uh..." She said.

"How long," He said resigning.

"Four months," Peter muttered.

"Four months! How long did you plan to keep this a secret for?"

"As long as we needed," Shuri said. T'Challa gaped like a fish and promptly walked out of the room. Peter and Shuri started to laugh, rolling about as usual.

The next weeks were cherished beyond reason. Shuri and Peter made the most of their time together, and it was happy times. Until he had to leave.

Clothes were packed in bags, souvenirs tucked in too. Goodbyes were sent and tears were shed. Peter had a few minutes alone with Shuri. She didn't waste any time and kissed him.

"I'm going to miss you so much," he said.

"I'll visit soon! I promise," she said. Peter smiled sadly and stepped into a hover jet. Shuri watched as he flew away.

Peter carefully walked off the jet onto the top of a building. He gave a thumbs up to the pilot who flew the jet away to Wakanda. Peter put on his suit and slung his way over to Stark Tower. He carefully opened a window and slid inside. Tony was sitting in a chair facing away from him. He crept over and put his hands over Tony's eyes.

"Guess who," He said making his voice lower.

"Clint, I told you I don't have time- wait a minute, wait a second. Pepper is that you?" Tony said. Peter flipped over Tony and stood in front of him.

"HOLY SHIT WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU PETER OH MY GOD!" Tony hugged Peter with all his might.

"I missed you too," he said.

"We all thought you died! What happened?"

"Wakandan's found me and gave me nerve treatment. Without them, I'd be paralyzed," he said. Tony hugged Peter again and then called all of the Avengers up.

"Tony, what is it this time," Nat said.

"Oh, just a little spider back from the dead," Peter said.

"PETER!" Nat said before hugging him.

"Hey Momma Spider," He said.

"I missed you Baby Spider," Nat whispered. The rest of the team came up and stood shocked. The next few minutes were tearful and so amazing.

"Peter. Tell us everything," Wanda said.

"So Wakandan's found me by their barrier with practically destroyed nerves. I got these injections that eventually healed them and that was what took so long. I stayed actually in the palace with the royal family. Definitely cool beans. Oh, and I have souvenirs," he said. He pulled out a small vial.

"This is for Bruce. The vial can't be broken and the liquid inside once injected into you can make sure that the Hulk doesn't get to destructive. And if he does, you can force him out. That's only for desperate times though because that hurts," Peter said.

"This one is for Nat," he said. He handed her a taser gun that actually shot Taser bolts.

"This is like frickin Star Wars," She said. Clint got a indestructible bow string, Scott got a new helmet, Bucky got a new knife, Sam got a new droid.

"It's better, trust me," Peter said. "You can't beat a vibranium droid." Peter pulled out a bracelet with Kimoyo Beads. "Those are for me," he muttered.

"Ah! Tony," He said. "I present you with the new phone in Wakanda." Peter handed Tony a bracelet. "Click the button," he said. A holographic picture appeared and Tony looked amazed.

"These gifts are all courtesy of Shuri and I," He said.

"Shuri?" Clint said.

"She's an inventor in Wakanda," he said. He tapped a button on his wrist and his suit melted into clothes.

"Who...?" Tony said.

"Shuri," Peter said. He smiled and plopped back down on the couch.

"So... How was the last year?"

Two months later

Shuri sighed as she halfheartedly connected a few wires. Life wasn't fun without her fellow meme god. No one to shout random vines to all day.

T'Challa watched as Shuri's mood grew darker and sadder.

"I think it's time for a trip," he thought.

"Hey brother," Shuri said.

"Shuri, how would you like to go to New York?" He said all in a rush.

"OH MY GOD YES TOTALLY I'M COMING GIVE ME 20 MINUTES!"

"We'll leave in an hour," he said laughing. Shuri raced off to pack a bag. Honestly Shuri was the definition of young at heart.

As she raced back to her room, her heart started to beat faster. What if Peter had a girlfriend? What if he'd decided he didn't like her anymore? She continued to berate herself until it was time to leave.

The flight was torture. Shuri anxiously flicked through channels but nothing interesting was on. T'Challa watched her pace and hoped to Bast that nothing bad would await his baby sister.

Finally, Shuri thought as the plane landed. She gathered her bag and stepped out of the plane, anxious to see a friendly face.

Peter yawned. "What is it Mr Stark?" He yelled.

"We've got a diplomacy meeting! Some foreign rulers are coming in to make peace or bs I don't know!" Tony yelled right back. Clumsily was a good word to describe Peter getting out of bed. He tugged on a nice pair of jeans and a shirt from Wakanda. He always had some kind of Wakandan garb on whether it was Kimoyo Beads, a shirt, or even just his suit bracelet. It made him feel closer to her.

As he walked down the hallway, it surprised him how many people were coming.

"Why are so many people going?" He said to a passing Clint.

"Don't ask me, someone important I guess," he said before yawning the mother of all yawns and almost falling over. Peter snorted and kept walking. Orange juice can make a person feel considerably better. He groaned quietly as he reported at the rooftop landing pad.

"Who are these people?" He said.

"Some random king from a third world country," Scott said. He too looked severely sleep deprived. Slowly the rest of the Avengers filed in.

"They should be here soon," he said. All of a sudden the door opened.

"Hello, pleased to meet-" the woman froze.

"Nakia?" Peter whispered.

"Who's Nakia?" Scott said. Peter ignored him.

"Peter!" She said. She looked over and crossed her arms across her chest. Peter did the same. "Did she-"

"ROAD WORK AHEAD?"

"UH, YEAH I SURE HOPE IT DOES!" Peter screamed before hugging Shuri with all of his might. He paused for a moment before whispering into her ear. "You ok to be together here?" Shuri nodded and then pulled apart for a few seconds before she kissed him.

Peter could almost feel her emotions. Sadness, longing, and happiness all communicated through one kiss.

"Shuri," Nakia deadpanned. Shuri ignored her. "Shuri!" She broke off the kiss. "Finally," Nakia groaned.

"Uhh, what the hell?" Tony said.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Princess Shuri of Wakanda..." Peter looked over to her. "My girlfriend."

"Call me Shuri or I'll kill you!" She said cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you. Nat, I think we found the mini you," Clint said. Shuri grinned and turned to Peter.

"I have an update for your suit." Peter whipped around. "Wow, What next"

"Well after the vibranium I thought maybe we could install some functions that allow you to dematerialize your web shooters," She said.

"Kid, trust me, I've tried that. The nanotechnology doesn't really work that way," Tony said.

"Oh, well I was considering the fact that Wakanda is a few centuries of technology ahead of you so I thought I could use the nanotechnology to fold in on itself and..." Shuri spewed technology gab for the next ten minutes. "Yeah, that would work right Peter?" She smirked at Stark. His mouth just hung open.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you have just witnessed the roasting of Tony Stark," Peter said before running off with Shuri.

"Why... why are they running like that?" Nat said. The two had their arms out behind their backs and were hunched over.

"It's the Naruto vine," Clint said laughing. "Holy shit, their meme gods." He and Sam just started laughing uncontrollably. Nat smiled and shook her head.

Hey guys! I'm not really sure where this story is going from here on out, feel free to suggest something!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Hate to admit it, but this is the last chapter!**

Shuri and Peter ran off to the lab. She immediately scoffed.

"What?" Peter said. With more scoffing Shuri withdrew several Wakandan tools from her bag. Together the two worked, fixing and modeling until finally the job was done.

"They're two watches now!" Shuri said. "All you have to do is press the dial and the shooters will open. The button will grow up your hand and you have to do is put in a web canister."

"Shuri, your a goddamn genius," he said.

"Peter, I know. How could I walk around all day, meek and innocent like you?" She shot back.

"Ooh!" Peter said. "Burn burn triple burn!" Shuri dragged him out of the lab.

"Cmon, I'm hungry," she said. They had just reached the table when her kimono beads rang.

"Hello mother," Shuri answered.

"Shuri, how are you? How is New York?" Her mother replied.

"It's amazing! I love all of the places and food. Peter and I are spending a lot of time together," she said.

"Hey Shuri's mom!" Peter yelled from the background.

"Peter," Shuri whined. He smirked and turned his attention back to the eggs. She playfully flipped him off.

"Shuri," her mother said in her most commanding tone.

"Sorry mother," Shuri hastened to say.

"So, How is the tower? Is everything working out for you?" She said.

"Yes, yes everything is perfectly fine. I'm having so much fun! And I promise, I won't do anything dangerous," Shuri said. Shuri's mother smiled endearingly and a voice shouted in the background.

"I'm sorry honey, I have to go. Talk to you later?" She said. Shuri nodded.

"See you later mother!" Her hand drifted to the call button and tapped twice. Peter thumped down on the couch next to her.

"So, How is it Here?" He asked, handing her a carton of Ben and Jerry's.

"Where did you get this?" She said.

"Are you kidding me? Why wouldn't I have a ice cream fridge in my lab? Am I a heathen?" He said in mock hatred. Shuri laughed and dug the spoon Peter gave her into the ice cream.

"Oh my god," Shuri groaned. "How do you know milk and cookies is my favorite?"

"Well, you just struck me as the type," Peter said. Shuri glared at him.

"Fine. I saw you eating some in in the palace," he said.

"I thank you for your observations, this is awesome!" Shuri said. So the two spent the day sitting on the couch, tinkering with the suit, watching Star Wars and eating ice cream. Tony glanced over at the two of them and chuckled softly. They really were perfect for each other.

Peter snuggled closer to Shuri as both grabbed a fluffy blanket. They had merged from Star Wars to Harry Potter and were having an all out binge-a-thon. Peter smiled and Shuri kissed him on the forehead. Both were so very happy with their soulmate, and both knew they were perfect for the other. And that's just how they wanted it to be.

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this little Drabble. Sorry for the abrupt ending. Hope you like it, and don't forget to review!**


End file.
